Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Braden/Archiv2012
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Von dir hochgeladene Dateien Hallo Ben Braden, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Preview02.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:10, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Dasselbe gilt für die Dateien Datei:Preview01.jpg und Datei:Preview05.jpg. Überdies fehlen in allen angegebenen Dateien aussagekräftige Dateinamen, Beschreibung und Kategorien. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:10, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Deine Artikel Guten Tag, Ben Braden. Ich wollte darauf Hinweisen, dass deine kürzlich geschriebenen Artikel nicht dem Standard der Jedipedia entsprechen. Ich habe die Vorlage:Nacharbeit eingefügt, denn sie müssen dringend überarbeitet werden. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, so lies dir och die Ersten Schritte oder andere Hilfeseiten durch. Ansonsten zögere nicht, die erfahreneren Nutzer um Hilfe zu bitten. Viele Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:45, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Der Artikel Preigo Mir ist aufgefallen das im Artikel Preigo keine Links und einige Fehler waren. Ich habe den Artikel verlinkt, doch versuche bitte auf dies bei den nächsten Male zu achten. Ansonsten, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, melde dich bei mir. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 15:03, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hallo Ben Braden, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Younglings2.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:37, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder: Kategorien Hi. Es wäre schön, wenn du bei Bildern, die du hochlädst, gleich passende Kategorien einfügen könntest. Und hole das bitte auch bei den Bildern nach, die du bisher hochgeladen hast. Eine Beschreibung wäre auch sehr schön. Da genügt ein kurzer Vermerk, was auf dem betreffenden Bild zu sehen ist. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:40, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ein kleiner Tipp Hallo Braden, alles fitt im Schritt? Nur so als Hinweis: Wenn du bei Bildern eine Quelle angibst, schreibe nicht den Link hin. Z.B. Du hast das Bild Preigo.jpg von StarWars.com, dann schreibe nicht die URL als Quelle rein sondern schreibe einfach StarWars.com. Und (sry das Ich das jetzt schreibe, aber es ist bloß gut gemeint) versuche ein bisschen auf deine Rechtschreibung zu achten. Nach einem Komma kommt erstmal ein Leerzeichen bevor man weiterschreibt. Falls du noch Fragen hast, kannst du dich ruhig an mich wenden. Viele Grüße und viel Spaß in der JP (weiterhin). -Darth Hekron (Diskussion) 18:10, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Ben :) danke für deine Kommentare auf meiner Seite :) ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden wie ich darauf antworten kann also schreib ich einfach auf deine Diskussionsseite :) es wäre lieb von dir wenn du mir sagst wie ich auf Kommentare in meiner Diskussionsseite antworten kann. Du hast übrigens Recht ich bin Chewbacca Fan aber er ist nicht mein einziger Liebslingscharackter. Danke für deine Tipps und Verbesserungsvorschläge ich habe versucht sie zu berücksichtigen. :TheChewBagga (Diskussion) 13:37, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Eine Frage hätte ich dann noch ;) wie kann ich den Namen von Artikeln die ich erstellt habe ändern?? ::TheChewBagga (Diskussion) 17:06, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Keine Ahnung. Sorry da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Frag doch mal Hjhunter oder Don Diego, die sind Jedi-Meister bzw. Administratoren die können das bestimmt. :::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:37, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich möchte hier auf die Fortsetzung dieser Diskussion hinweisen, denn offenbar ist nicht nur einem Benutzer nicht bekannt, wie Artikel umbenannt bzw. Seiten verschoben werden: Benutzer Diskussion:Don Diego 42#Verschieben von Pedro nach Petro. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 10:34, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::PS Denkt doch bitte einmal daran, bei euren Beiträgen auf Diskussionsseiten die Absätze einzurücken. Ich habe auf dieser Seite so viele Doppelpunkte eingefügt, um das nachträglich zu machen, dass die entsprechende Taste schon ganz abgenutzt ist Datei:;-).gif. --Dodo Projekt Hi Ben Braden, Ich finde die Idee von deinem Projekt an sich gut. Ich meine allerdings, dass 6 Punkte für alle bisher herausgekommenen The Clone Wars Folgen etwas wenig ist. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 20:43, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) :Danke, das ist ein guter Einwand. Was schlägst du stattdessen vor? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:50, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Vielleicht 10 Punkte pro Staffel? (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 20:52, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) :::Ok, das wären dann aber 50 Punkte insgesamt. das ist ein bisschen viel, oder nicht? Für welche Folgen würdest du denn dann stimmen?Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:55, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::Zum Beispiel Staffel 3: ::::*Klonkadetten (2) ::::*ARC-Soldaten (4) ::::*Nachschubwege (2) ::::*Einflussbereiche ::::*Korruption (1) ::::*Die Akademie ::::*Attentäter ::::*Böse Absichten ::::*Die Jagd nach Ziro (1) ::::Gruß ::::(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 21:05, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) :::::Und wie viele Punkte gibst du den Folgen ohne Klammern, siehe bei dir: Einflussbereiche, Akademie,Attentäter und Böse Absichten? Hättest du Lust mir jetzt beim Projektseite vervollständigen zu helfen? :::::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:12, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Die bekommen halt keine Punkte, weil ich ja keine mehr übrig habe und ja ich habe Lust und Zeit dir zu helfen. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 21:17, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) :::::::Soll ich die 10 Punkte schon eintragen? (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 21:24, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) Deine Bilder Hi, Ben Braden ich wollte dich mal loben für die von dir hochgeladenen Bilder. Wie ich gesehen habe sind es schon ziemlich viele. Ich hoffe du machst weiter mit dem Hochladen. Ich hätte aber auch zwei Frage: 1)Woher bekommst du die Bilder von so hoher Qualität? Ich Habe auch versucht Bilder hochzuladen aber bei mir ist die Auflösung nicht wirklich gut. 2) Hat dein Projekt bereits begonnen? Wenn ja wo kann man seine Lieblingsepisoden angeben?--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:57, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen,vielen Dank. Juchhu meine ersten Kekse und gleich zwei!!! Die Bilder hab ich von starwars.com/explore/the_clone_wars und dann die jeweilige Folge anklicken. Da gibt es dann unterschiedliche Slideshows. Da sucht man sich ein Bild aus, speichert es in den Eigenen Dateien und lädt es dann in JP hoch. Die Qualität hängt vielleicht vom jeweiligen PC ab. Das Projekt beginnt, wenn die Projektseite fertig ist, also hoffentlich bald. Wenn du auf meine Profilseite gehst findest du den Link. Ich freue mich, dass du mitmachen willst, Skyguy. Du kannst dir ja schonmal Gedanken machen, wie du abstimmen wirst.Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:12, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für die Antworten, aber braucht man für die Bilder eine Lizenz. Ich frag nur für den Fall denn ich möchte auch ab und zu ein paar hochladen, möchte aber nicht gerne in Schwierigkeiten geraten. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:43, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Die Lizenz hast du automatisch, wenn du die Bilder von starwars.com nimmst und die Quelle beim Hochladen angibst. Die Quellen-Lizenz heißt "Lucasfilm und Kooperationspartner" oder so ähnlich. Die klickst du beim Hochladen an.Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:26, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Großen Dank für diese letzten Erläuterungen, ich lade geradeeben Bilder hoch und es macht mir riesigen Spaß.--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:25, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Moin. Die ganzen Bilder von dir sind schön, danke. Allerdings möchte ich dich darum bitten, die Kategorien richtig einzutragen. Ich habe alle ändern müssen, weil du entweder nur eine hattest, keine Link-Klammern gesetzt oder dich vertippt hast. Setze bitte alle möglichen Kategorien und verlinke sie. Ich danke dir! :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:47, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Von dir hochgeladene Datei:Boost Sinker.jpg Hallo Ben Braden, erstmal danke für das kleine Rätsel. Datei:Kaffee.gif Dennoch die Frage: Was machen wir jetzt damit? Wenn du das Bild nicht im Laufe einer Woche zumindest auf deiner Benutzerseite (oder einer Unterseite dazu) einbindest, muss ich es leider löschen, und das wäre doch schade, oder? Falls du Tipps für die Erstellung einer Benutzerunterseite brauchst, sprich mich bitte auf meiner eigenen Diskussionsseite an. LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:18, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Es müsste auf die jeweiligen Artikelseiten Boost und Sinker gesetzt werden. Ich kümmere mich darum...Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:01, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Alles klar. Doppelpunkte in Diskussionen nicht vergessen! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:29, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, ich glaub ich muss jetzt echt fragen. Was für Doppelpunkte? Tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass ich das eigentlich wissen sollte, aber ich hab echt keine Ahnung, kenn mich ehrlich gesagt mit elektronischen Geräten nicht so gut aus, aber wenn es mir jemand erklärt versuch ich mich dran zu halten. LG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:41, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Noch eine Frage: wie kann man Kategorieseiten erstellen? Die haben doch so ein spezielles Layout, oder?Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:44, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Chat-Anfrage Hi Ben, komm doch bitte mal in den Chat vom Robin Hood Wiki. Würd mich freuen. BB Ami (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von I love Will, Allan and Robin (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:13, 14. Dez. 2012‎) Fehlende Quellen Hallo Ben Braden, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Schülerturnier. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:02, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ok,danke fürs Erinnern. Ich habs nachgetragen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:36, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frage zum Projekt Hey Ben, ich wollte dich fragen ob das Projekt schon gestartet hat. Gestern habe ich nämlich bemerkt das der Tag der 100sten Episode gekommen war aber ich weiß nicht wo ichabstimmen sollte. Bitte kläre mich auf denn ich wollte diese Abstimmung eigentlich nicht verpassen. Und wenn ich dir schon mal schreibe dann will ich auch ein Lob loswerden. Du hast fast eine neue Schnapszahl erreicht: 333. Gratuliere! Datei:Amedda.gif --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 08:43, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, :danke, dann machen wir doch jetzt mal die 333. Bearbeitung:) Sorry ich hab vergessen euch zu informieren, TCW geht leider in die Winterpause :(, also kommt die 100. Folge erst im januar raus. Dennoch ist noch viel bei der projektseite zu erledigen, die Episodentitel müssen ergänzt werden. Fleißige Helfer sind immer willkommen! :Hast du schon mitbekommen, dass Don Diego so kritisiert wurde, dass er sich als Admin abwählen lassen will! Das ist doch unverschämt von manchen Benutzern fleißige Benutzer wie Dodo so anzumachen!!! Wenn du noch nicht gestimmt hast, schau doch auf Administratoren/Wahlen und stimm pro für Don Diego 42 und die JP! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:34, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Kekse Hallo Braden, mir sind deine Zahlreichen Bearbeitungen aufgefallen und nun sollen diese auch Früchte tragen. Also, diese Kekse hast Du Dir redlich verdient (meiner Meinung nach). ;) Du bist ein Klasse Mitautor in der JP und Ich bin froh, solche Benutzer wie Dich als Kollegen zu haben! PS: Ich habe die Jedi-Kekse gewählt, weil Ich dachte, du magst die am liebsten. =) MhG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 22:23, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, Lord Hekron. Du hast recht, diese Kekse üben einen besonderen Reiz auf mich aus... :) Habt ihr im Chat eigentlich noch während meiner Abwesenheit einen Vertrag geschlossen? Möge die Macht mit dir sein., Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:31, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Braden, freut mich, dass Ich die richtige Wahl getroffen habe. ;D Nun, es besteht immernoch derselbe Vertrag. Es hat sich kaum etwas verändert. Möge dir Macht mit Dir sein, du Kämpfernatur. ::Mfg. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 20:52, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC)